1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device designed to strengthen the fingers, hand, wrist and forearm simultaneously as a unit.
2. Prior Art
In many human endeavors the fingers, hand, wrist and forearm must simultaneously work together in order to perform certain tasks. Finger and hand muscles are used for griping firmly while wrist and forearm muscles are used for twisting and turning. For example, when using a screwdriver, the fingers and hand are used to grip the tool firmly while wrist and forearm simultaneously twist and turn the tool. A policeman who needs to control a disorderly and possibly dangerous person, can grip that person's arm firmly by using his fingers and hand, but he must rely on his wrist and forearm in order to simultaneously twist, turn and bend the assailant's arm behind his back.
Despite a need for the fingers, hand, wrist, and forearm to work together in this manner there exists no exercise device that simultaneously offers grip resistance to the fingers and hand, and twisting and turning resistance to the wrist and forearm, without limitation or restriction. There are devices found in prior art having spring loaded grips. They offer resistance to the griping movement of the fingers and hand but offer limited, restricted, little or no resistance to the simultaneous twisting and turning movement of the wrist and forearm.
Inoue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,040, presents a spring loaded grip on a barbell. Inoue's invention does simultaneously offer resistance to both the griping movement of the fingers and hands, and the twisting and turning movement of the wrist and forearm except in a very limited and restricted way. Weight is the means of resistance offered to the twisting and turning movement of the wrist and forearm. Weight is only resistant when it is moved upward. The user of Inoue's invention is limited and restricted to an upward motion. Weight also involves other muscles to work unwillingly, causing stress, stain and sometimes injury.
Brandon U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,234 presents a spring loaded grip on a golf club. Again, although the spring loaded grip offers resistance for the griping of the fingers and hand, there is little or no resistance offered to the twisting and turning movement of the wrist and forearm. The weight of the club, once momentum is established, actually offers the user assistance rather than resistance in performing the exercise. The weight and momentum of the club on the downward wing works like a Pendulum. The user never needs to apply twisting or turning forces in order to push the club through the swing.
Clearly there is a need for an exercise device that simultaneously offers gripping resistance to unrestricted twisting and turning resistance to movement of the wrist and forearm. A spring loaded grip combined with a means of generating air resistance to the twisting and turning movement of the wrist and forearm would simultaneously provide resistance to the griping of the hand, and twisting and turning of the wrist and forearm without restricting or limiting the twisting and turning movement of the wrist and forearm. Such a devise does not exist in the prior art.